


Love

by The_Bi_who_lived



Series: The Three Words [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: But sh no homo, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: Reid and Morgan really need to get their shit together. The team has caught the unsub.~~~BONUS POINTS TO WHOMEVER FINDS THE REFERENCE!





	

 

 

 

> "Your name is etched on the pages of my heart. Like an endless river your love continues to flow."
> 
> _~ Heather Burns_

"What does 'love' mean Agent?" Mrs. Lecter started, her lips pulling down into a slight frown. "What does it mean to love?"

"Love; to feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone. Something we belive has left our murderer angry. Tell me, did they love him?" Reid questioned.

"Who?" she asked. 

"Your husband. All those women. They got what they deserved. Only you could love him right?" Reid asked, voice telling lies of understanding.

"He's mine," she breathed, her voice showing trust, "He didn't love any of them. They tried to steal him. I had to stop them from hurting my baby. None of them wanted or should have had him. I saved him!"  she enthused.

"No," Reid said, keeping up a false show of sadness, "You hurt them. They may have deserved to die, but did you deserve to kill them? No," he repeated, slowly shaking his head as though he was sorry to be delivering the news. If he could while standing over Mrs. Lecter's last victim.

"Mrs. Lecter, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Hotch continued to read the woman her rights as she was walked away in cuffs.

Reid collapsed against Morgan. The feeling of failure at not saving the young woman, who was now lying dead on the floor, was crushing. He felt like he couldn't get anything right. 

~~~~~~~

Reid was watching Morgan, under the guise of reading, slowly fall asleep across the table. He loved the way Morgan had been able to be right there when he had needed him. The way Morgan knew when he would fall, and was there to catch him.

~~~~~~~

Morgan knew Reid was watching him. He kept his eyes open just enough to see the way the genius looked at him softly, with undeniable fondness. Pure adoration. And Derek loved the younger agent even more for it.

> "A mighty pain to love it is,
> 
> And 'tis a pain that pain to miss;
> 
> But of all pains, the greatest pain,
> 
> Is to love, but love in vain."
> 
> _~Abraham Cowley_


End file.
